


We Need More Coffee.

by Hell_Serpent



Series: College Shenanigans [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Adorable Midoriya Izuku, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Apollo Justice, Chaos, Coffee, College, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Everyone Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, First Impressions, First Meetings, Gen, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, Kurokosexual, Love Confessions, Nagisa being Nagisa, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Oblivious Midoriya Izuku, Oblivious Smooth Talkers, Parkour, Randomness, Roommates, They're geniunely complimenting you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: "Oh hey Midoriya! Come join us!""Why are you guys playing Cards Against Humanity in the elevator...?""Believe me, I tried to stop them but I had to show them that I'm the alpha here.""You're a midget, Nagisa.""U m, excuse me, Herr Forehead?""YOU READY TO DIE?""BRING IT."Yeah, Izuku needed more coffee.





	We Need More Coffee.

Izuku really shouldn't have expected for College to be normal because his life has never been normal but then again normal's random was normal for him now. He knew it the moment he entered the huge classroom. It was still early so he spent that time to reread some notes he already took in case they would head straight into the lecture.

 

Then someone sat beside him, the green haired boy glanced to his sighed, seeing a rather colorful boy put down a mug that was half filled with coffee and proceeded to pour in some gatorade.

 

"I'm going to die, bottoms up!" He stated cheerfully and took a big swig of the concoction, proceeding to down it much to the surprise of the Izuku.

 

Yup, looks like College was going to have his daily dose of random.

 

He thinks he's going to need more Coffee.

* * *

 

"Okay, Apollo, it's your turn."

 

"When you get right down to it, An unhinged ferris wheel rolling toward the sea, is just, a windmill full of corpses."

 

"fuck." There was a snort and giggling could be heard.

 

"Ha! Eat shit, Tet. Kuroko, your turn."

 

"Life for American Indians were forever changed when The White Man introduced them to, Dying."

 

"bAHAH-" A wheeze could be heard as somebody else coughed.

 

"Your turn, Nagi."

 

"Honey, I have a new role-play I want to try tonight! You can be, Shutting the fuck up-"

 

"h A-"

 

"And I'll be, not having sex."

 

"Okay, everyone, bow down to the King."

 

Everyone except a disgruntled Apollo started bowing down until the door opened.

 

"Oh hey Midoriya! Come join us!"

 

"Why are you guys playing Cards Against Humanity in the elevator...?"

 

"Believe me, I tried to stop them but I had to show them that I'm the alpha here."

 

"You're a midget, Nagisa."

 

"U m, excuse me, Herr Forehead?"

 

"YOU READY TO DIE?"

 

"BRING IT."

 

Yeah, Izuku needed more coffee.

* * *

 

"Wow! You look amazing!" Nagisa grinned at the now blushing girl, Kuroko piping up, "Yeah, the dress compliments your eyes."

 

"Y-you're hair looks so nice too!" Izuku stuttered, blushing in embarrassment as he smiled shyly, Tet and Apollo looking at her in awe.

 

"Dude, she looks gorgeous!"

 

"What do you mean, she was always gorgeous!" 

 

While the two argued, the girl fainted from all the compliments that were given to her by the five heartthrobs of their collage.

 

It was a glorious prom with flustered boys and fainting girls.

* * *

 

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" Izuku turned around, seeing Nagisa running to the building, "Huh? I thought you'd only be late in Mr. Blockhead's class if he's already there?" He mumbled looking back at the building- oh.

 

There was Mr. Asshole, smirking at Nagisa, tapping on his watch before making his merry way to the 5th floor.

 

"Fuck it, see you in the next class Midoriya!" All Izuku could do was gawk when Nagisa  _scaled_ his way up to the 5th floor window, getting there  _minutes_ before Mr. Shitface arrived.

 

"I need coffee, where's some coffee, why the fuck some idiot decide to use up all the coffee for the coffee machine, oh wait. That was me."


End file.
